


[Podfic] Full Circle by Dazzledfirestar

by sk_lee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May wanted to protect people as far back as she could remember. Sometimes that seemed impossible or that she was the last person equipped to do so. Sometimes, she had help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Full Circle by Dazzledfirestar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Full Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977786) by [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar). 



> Thank you again to Dazzledfirestar for letting me fiddle around with her lovely stories.

 

Download the Mp3 :[HERE](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014033106.zip)

Download the Podbook from the Audio Archieve (podbook complied by bessyboo): [HERE](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122724.zip)

 

**Author's Note:**

> cover art by sk lee


End file.
